1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cabinet for record players.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Previously, record player cabinet materials having included wood and resin concrete. A resin concrete material of comparatively large mass which can be molded has been formed by compression of crushed small stones in unsaturated polyester resin to which calcium carbonate has been added for adhesion between the small stones. The resonance characteristics of this material are illustrated in FIG. 1, which indicates the characteristics are comparatively good in low ranges below 1,000 Hz but there is much resonance in frequency bands exceeding 1,000 Hz. This indicates distortion in the attenuation characteristics in the high bands and it means the sound quality will be poor.
Further, when the resonance characteristics of wood, for example, homogenized chip board are considered, as FIG. 2 illustrates, the resonance is greater in the low ranges below 1,000 Hz than for resin concrete but in the high ranges, the resonance decreases. This means that while there may be some defects in terms of tone quality, howling will readily occur since there is resonance in the low ranges.
As indicated above, materials previously used in record players have various defects. Thus, it has not been possible to produce a cabinet for record players which prevents howling without worsening tone quality.